I hate my life!
by ItaBoricua
Summary: SS NH Sakura's got 2 secrets now! Sasuke AND the unknown one. Suddenly, 2 special people come into picture. Who's more important to Sakura? Her life she has now or the life she could have had? Completed
1. Introduction

1**Like I said, I am getting extremely bored with 'The Best Years' so I decided to write another highschool story while listening to 'Rock star' by Prima J. **

**Sakura: Since this is her first chapter of the new story she asked me, her favorite character to say that she doesn't own me, or any characters, but she owns the plot and her OC's.**

**Me: THANKIES! Roll It! By the way, the introduction, and maybe most of the chapter will be in Sakura's POV.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Move out of the way! You're forehead is blocking my sight, pinky!" A random person yelled. Yes, I have a big forehead, and yes, I have pink hair. My image is a lot different than other peoples' are.

I have pink hair that goes down to my lower back, that gets pulled and threatened to get cut every day, a big forehead that gets flicked and made fun of every day, then one sane thing about my eyes that there is nothing wrong with are my emerald eyes. Never in my life has anyone made fun of my eyes, maybe that's because they are covered by my huge coke bottle glasses.

I actually have been told by my brother, Sasori, that at home, I'm really pretty. If only I could do that at school. Stupid parents...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My night couldn't get any better. I'm at the Uchihas' for dinner, which means THE Uchiha Sasuke gets to see me when I'm NOT totally hideous. My parents always confiscate my stuff from my closet in th mornings so I can't wear any of my good clothes, they go and steal my fashionable glasses and my contacts too. My parents are pure evil.

'Why is everything so quiet here?' I can't help thinking that. As soon as I'm about to break the silence I hear a door open and close. I was the first one to watch a girl with long blonde, now messy hair pulled up into a ponytail walk clumsily down the stairs with disheveled hair and clothing walk out the door, giggling. Her name is Yamanaka Ino, practically the only girl he will talk too. The school jock, and he's dating the cheerleading squad captain. I see him walking down the stairs buttoning up his white wrinkled shirt. I practically drooled at the sigh of his chiseled to perfection abs. I inwardly gasp and excuse myself from the table and into the bathroom hoping Sasuke didn't see me. As I walk into the pure white bathroom, and I take a deep red wig out of my huge bag and dark brown color contacts.

"I can do this, just relax." I said over and over to myself outloud, in the middle of saying 'just' I hear a knock on the door. "Uh, its occupied!" I inwardly curse at myself for sounding like such an old person.

"Sakura, it's Sasori, you ok? Mom sent me to see if you were ok." Sasori asked.

"Right now, call me Ayame. As long as Sasuke is here, DON'T call me Sakura. Right now, Sakura doesn't exist. Tell mom and dad."I ordered her 17 year old brother. "Psh. Like I'll let a 15 year old tell me what to do, but hell, why not?" Sasori thought. I put her 3 inch black heels back on her size 6 feet. I gave herself a once over in a full length mirror. My parents took me shopping for the perfect dress for tonight, that I will probably stuff into my huge walk in closet and have it rot. It's a really pretty dress, but I don't think it forms me very well. It's a white knee high dress with a black sash going across my stomach.

"It will accent you're form sweety!" Uh, huh, sure. I hate this dress. I had to walk carefully out of the bathroom so no one would attack me and think I stole my dress. Wow, I just confused myself there.

Sasori sped past me, and to our parents telling them that I am Ayame for the next 3 hours of torture. Oh joy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I have NEVER** **in such big paragraphs before. I am liking how this is going, they should be going to school within the next 1, 2 or 3 chapters. **

**Review Pretty Please! **

**Sayonara!**


	2. The Haunted House

1**I'm bored, so I decided to write chapter 2 of 'I hate my Life' I'm still randomly listening to Rock star by Prima J. It played as I was walking down the stairs in my house at my Sweet 16. XD Sasuke! M'boy! You haven't don't this is a while, why don't you do it? **

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: Damn it boy! You will do as I say! Now do it. Or I will make this the dreaded ItaSaku and SasuKarin. No joke. **

**Sasuke: Err. She doesn't own me or any other characters. She owns the plot and her OC's. **

**Me: Good dog. Roll It!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, Ayame is it? Do you dream of taking over the Haruno company, or would you let Sasori have it?" Fugaku asked.

"I would like to take it for my own, and turn it pink." Ayame stated in a bored tone. Her mother pinched her leg underneath the table in a 'say it again THE RIGHT WAY' tone.

"What I meant was, I would like to take the company as my own." Sakura stated with an incredible fake smile.

Right when Sakura's parents were about to ask Sasuke about his plans about the Uchiha company, when the door opened and a soaking wet figure appeared into the door.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Otouto, sorry I'm late, I didn't know we had guests." The person apologized.

To Sakura, he looked like an angel with his wet, black, shiny hair pulled into a low ponytail, deep onyx eyes, and a wet, white muscle shirt. Sakura was in heaven. She shook her head violently and everyone stared. "Sorry, bug." She apologized. As if on cue, her phone rang. It was a 4 way call from Hinata, Temari and Tenten. They four weren't exactly the prettiest at school, but at home, they are beautiful. They see each other when they look beautiful too. It's a sight need to be seen.

_I'm single again, back on the prowl_

_I thought he was perfect, I don't know how_

_You know how they do, how they act, see you with another man and they want you back_

_My ass still fat, they still checkin' for me_

_And never will you find another bitch like me–_

Sakura's eyes widened as the Uchihas' eyes widened at her song. Sasuke smirked. Sasori tried to keep in a laugh. She glared at him, because he knows why she has that ringtone.

She got up so fast the chair flew backwards 10 feet and flipped backwards about 6 times.

"Excuse me." She excused herself past Sasori and smacked him upside the head.

As soon as she walked out of the room, they heard a faint 'hello?'

"Hello?! I'm kinda in the middle of an important dinner with the Uchihas!" Sakura said. Silence. All 4 of them busted into a fit of laughter.

"**Seriously, you are over at the number one jock's house with his hot older brother?!" Hinata asked. **

"Hell yeah." Sakura triumphantly stated.

"_**Lucky ass. You got to see Itachi wet and in a muscle shirt didn't you?!" Temari asked.**_

"Seriously, Tema-chan, how do you do that?!" Sakura asked in shock.

"_**Yeah, what do you do? Spy on him all day?" Tenten asked.**_

"_**I live across the street to him! I was just so happening to looking out the window and saw him dragging himself to the door." Temari stated trying to save her dignity. **_

"**You pervert." Hinata said.**

"Ok, anyways, why did you call me?" Sakura asked. "They are about to serve the chocolate fountain!!"

"**Chocolate fountain?!"**

"_**Chocolate fountain?!"**_

"_**Chocolate fountain?!"**_

"Hell Yeah. Now if you will call me in 3 hours, I will tell you about it, there is a 10 foot chocolate fountain and fudge cake calling my name. Later!" Sakura said twisting the top of the phone down on her Hot Pink Voyager.

"Ahem, sorry for the interruption, I fixed it." She said to see no one there. So she thought.

"MAN! They left me AGAIN!" She growled slamming her foot into the floor. She felt hot breath down on her neck. The first thing that came to her mind was 'Oooooooooooooooooooh shit! Rapist!' Once she turned around she didn't see anyone. She could have sworn she saw something that would freak even Sasuke out. A flying steak knife. Oops, knives. At least 10 steak knives attacked her. 1 of them chopped her hair from her butt to her shoulders. The rest cut her arms, and her legs. She screamed in pain and fear.

"The house is haunted!" She screamed frantically while running as fast as she could to Temari's house. In the pouring rain, may I add.

As soon as she reached the huge mansion, she banged on the door as many times as her arms would let her. Temari's brothers, Kankuro and Gaara answered the door, but the issue is, she was still banging on what she thought was the door, but now their foreheads.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." They looked at her expression and her physical situation.

"Who the hell is here in the rain?!" Temari cursed when she saw Sakura shaking from fear, cold, and pain. Temari gasped and sped to the door as fast as she could pushing Gaara and Kankuro out of the way.

"Who the hell did this to you? Oh my god! Your hair!!" Temari gasped. Sakura looked at her with a confused look on her face. Temari grabbed her cut shoulders and pulled her in front of a mirror.

Sakura took one look at her now shoulder-length hair and tears stung her eyes.

"Here, you can stay here for the night, seeing that it's midnight." Temari offered.

"Thanks Tema-chan." Sakura thanked wiping away her fear filled tears from her glistening eyes.

"Sakura, I got you some medicine and bandages to help you recover." Gaara said while holding the basket filled with medical things.

"Thanks Gaara." She thanked while watching him carefully pulling up her woven brown jacket, not very good to wear in the cold, since it had rhombus shaped holes all over it. He carefully placed the medicine over her injuries and put the bandages on tight. Sakura winced at the sudden pain.

Once he was finished she thanked him and the two girls went up to Temari's room and got in pyjamas.

"Thanks for letting me use some pyjamas Tema." Sakura thanked. "No problem, but we've got school tomorrow, so lets go to sleep." Temari answered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I Didn't feel like making a cliffy, because I decided to be a nice person today. :) I made it longer from what it looks like on my side. **

**For those of you who don't know:**

**Kaa-san Mother**

**Tou-san Father**

**Otouto Little brother**


	3. Sakura's Training

1**Chapter 3! In 2 days. Yay! I feel accomplished. I'm learning **_**Russian**_**! :) My friend is from Moldova. **

**Sakura: Seriously? How long have you been studying it?**

**Naruto: Of course, only girls would be interested in learning Russian. **

**Me: EXCUSE ME! But it is the hardest language to learn. Japanese is the second hardest! **

**Me: I have only been studying for 1 day... :p **

**Sasuke: While the ladies-- (Naruto interrupts) HEY!-- talk about Russian language, Suki-chan-sama doesn't own me or any of the characters, or any songs she uses, but she does own the plot and her OC's.**

**Me: ROLL IT BEYOTCHES! **

_**Inner Sakura**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura and Temari woke up the next morning and Sakura realized she had no clothes.

"Damn it. Tema? Can I borrow some of your clothes and a pair of glasses?" Sakura asked.

"You can use some clothes, but I only have 1 pair of glasses, why don't you wear your actual contacts, and not color ones?" Temari suggested.

"Are you kidding me? I will be ridiculed! I'm not going to school without my glasses."

_**Ok, Seriously?! Do you hear yourself?! We have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. You are such a downer! Just where the fuckin' contacts you wore to Sasuke's!**_

_Fine, If I get ridiculed, I'm blaming you._

_**Like anyone will believe you have an Inner Self that you argue with all the time. Yeah. What's the number to the psychiatrist? **_

_...Shut up._

Temari took Sakura's arm and yanked her over to a mirror. "Look at those eyes! Anyone would kill for eyes like that, but you can't flaunt them because of your huge Coke Bottle fucking glasses!!"

Sakura stood at the mirror and thought 'Well, one day couldn't hurt.'

"Alright. I'll wear my contacts." Sakura gave in, reached into her purse and fumbled around to find her contacts. After about 5 seconds she found them and popped them into her eyes.

"Happy?" Sakura asked in a playful tone. "Very."

Temari led Sakura into her 'ugly section' of her closet where all of her school clothes were in.

"Geez, must we look so disgusting everyday for school?" Sakura asked. "Apparently."

Sakura was wearing a baggy dark green turtleneck and a denim skirt that went to her ankles and white church sandals. Her hair was worn down, since ever since her hair was chopped off from a flying knife, she can't do much with it, so she left it down. She's heard of makeup, and uses it on outings with her family, but never to school.

Temari wore a dreary gray sweatshirt that said '3, 5, 7, 9, numbers will kick your behind!', a light blue knee-high skirt and brown sandals. Gaara had just recently dared her to get blue, pink, purple and orange highlights in her hair. She had her odd colored hair in a messy bun at the top of her head. She put on a clear gloss on her lips and was ready to go.

Sakura snickered. "What?" Temari asked.

"As freaky hair colors go, you win in a landslide." Sakura laughed out.

"SHUT UP!" Temari playfully yelled as they practically destroyed the house walking down the stairs. Gaara and Kankuro were waiting for them downstairs. Gaara had a faint blush on his cheeks from seeing Sakura's face.

'Wow, she has really pretty eyes. Psh. Like I'd ever tell her that.' Gaara thought taking Sakura's bookbag. His eyes widened and the stone bookbag fell to the ground with a **thud**.

2 other nerds were passing by on their way to school, you know, messy hair, pants pulled up to their rib cage, tucked in shirts, nerdy shoes and big, square glasses. Get the picture? Hah. Get this.

"Heh, only nerds would carry that much in their bookbags!" They laughed/snorted. Sakura's ears flamed. In a millisecond she was in their faces and the guys were about to do a complete backbend.

"I **DARE **you to utter that again..." She threatened and put emphasis on 'Dare'.

"Eep!" Was all the guys said before running as fast as they could.

"With your pants up so high, DON'T GET A WEDGIE!" Temari yelled as loud as she could, the guys looked back and saw the girls still pissed and ran faster.

Before Sakura and Temari ran after the boys, Sakura's phone rang. After the incident at the Uchihas', she keeps her phone on vibrate now. She felt her purse shaking, and got her phone.

"Moshi Moshi?"

Silence.

"Uh-huh."

Silence.

"Ok, see you then."

And with that, Sakura hung up.

"Who was that?...Not that I care or anything..." Gaara asked. Sakura smiled.

"A tutor."

Temari, Kankuro, and yes, Gaara's mouths gaped open.

"What the hell happened to smart and pretty Sakura?! Now you need a tutor?! Oh my god. It's a sign of the apocalypse!" Kankuro stated while freaking out. Sakura has been friends with the sand siblings since the first day of middle school. Sakura met Hinata and Tenten the day after. They were both coming back from a trip and got back on the second day of school. Therefore, Gaara and Kankuro have seen the beautiful part of Sakura. Also, from the night before.

_Free Period: Per. 3 11:00-11:50 _

Sakura hurried to her next destination, which so happened to be Tsunade-sama's office. She was 5 minutes late, and Tsunade hates tardiness.

"Gomennasai sensei. Kurenai-sensei kept me late, she wants me to help her grade papers." Sakura apologized.

"I see. You're forgiven, now go get your outfit on." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" Sakura said and rushed into the restroom with her outfit in her hands.

3 minutes later, Sakura came out of the restroom looking fierce. She had her hair in a low ponytail, contacts in, a mouth guard, a pink, tank top that said 'dangerous' on the front. You could see the lining of her white, C cup sports bra through the shirt. **(A.N. I am NOT making Sakura a Mary Sue. All it is, is the lining. Not the whole thing, happens all the time.) **She wore black cotton shorts that went to her upper-mid thigh, with two white stripes going down until the bottom of the shorts, and pink Nike's. On her hands were very bulky black gloves and on her head was a black helmet.

"Are you ready for you're practice today Sakura? You fight me today." Tsunade stated. She was obviously proud of her student.

"Ready when you are." Sakura stated while getting in position.

"1, 2, 3, Go!" Tsunade counted as Sakura pushed her fist to Tsunade's stomach. "You've gotten faster, Sakura. Been practicing on Sasori?" Tsunade chuckled. Sakura smiled. Tsunade came up behind her and punched Sakura's back, making her be unsteady, causing her to tilt and fall.

"Sakura, you're better than this."

"Heh. I'm not done yet."

Sakura kicked her foot up and west to kick Tsunade's stomach sending her against the wall. Sakura ran as fast as she could to stop Tsunade from moving and did one soft punch to her stomach for emphasis.

Tsunade took deep breathes while Sakura was taking even breathes, but on the inside her body was dying for air.

"Congratulations Sakura. You've passed. You can now beat me. Would you like to keep using me as your self-defense teacher?" Tsunade asked.

"Please. This makes me feel powerful." Sakura confessed. Tsunade smiled and nodded. Sakura hugged Tsunade and looked at the clock. I've got 20 minutes left until Lunch. Anything you need me to do?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, thank you. You should hurry and get to home room so you don't be late. Getting out of that uniform is harder than it is getting in."Tsunade giggled.

"Trust me, I know." Sakura giggled back.

"Ja Ne!" Sakura said going into Tsunade's office and changing back into her school outfit and racing off to class.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EEP! I feel so accomplished! This is my longest chapter yet. Hehe, I couldn't resist making this story settle a bit on Sakura's relationship with Tsunade. I just couldn't resist. I hope you enjoyed my longest chapter yet!**

**Gomennasai - Sorry**

**(Not explaining sensei, if you don't know what sensei means, you shouldn't be reading this. Nuff Said. Same with Hai.)**

**Ja Ne - See ya**

**Ja Ne! **


	4. The girls' new decisions

1**Okayzers. I'm hyped up on Coke and Reese's Cups. Best combination in the world. I'll try to make this longer-ish. Ok. **

**Since it's Saturday, the ninjas get the day o– **

**Naruto: NO WAY! Lemme do it! Who cares what you think! Suki-chan-sama doesn't own me or any of the other characters, or any songs she uses! She owns her OC's, and the plot. **

**Me: Geez. Meanie. I should diagnose you with a deadly disease. But, I'm that evil anymore. ROLL IT!**

**Naruto: B-But!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura took off her equipment, and sped off to class. Sakura's eyes got a little hazy, but snapped out of it.

"Fuck, I forgot what class I have next.. Geez." Sakura swore.

_Haruno Sakura _

_Age: 15 _

_Sex: Female_

_Classes:_

_Homeroom: Hatake Kakashi_

_First Period: Science: Yamato_

_Second Period: English: Yuuhi Kurenai_

_Third Period: Free Period_

_Fourth Period: Social Studies: Sarutobi Asuma_

_Fifth Period: Lunch w/ Homeroom_

_Sixth Period: Gym: Anko _

_Seventh Period: 12__th__ grade Calculus: Hatake Kakashi_

"Geez, tell me again why I took 12th grade Calculus?" Sakura pondered outloud. She put her schedule back into her front folder slot.

"Hey, forehead. Nice eyes, those color contacts?" Ino asked sarcastically.

"No, Ino-PIG, they are regular contacts." Sakura boldly said. She froze when a 'perfectly' manicured hand slapped across her face. Sakura took her left hand up to touch her stinging cheek.

_That no good son of a bitch. I wish I could use my training on her. _

**Why don't you?**

_Tsunade-sama will kill me! She said it is only for self-defense. _

**Ok, hun, SHE JUST SLAPPED YOU! I think this is self-defense. **

_...Why do you always win our fights?_

Sakura suddenly got an idea.

'I see strings sticking out of her stomach. Barely noticeable, but I can see them...' Sakura thought.

Sakura took her index and her thumb, and put them in a pinching position, and pulled the strings from her stomach.

"Corset? Wow. I thought you supposedly had 'the stomach'" Sakura said sarcastically.

'Geez. If only I actually had the courage to do that.' Sakura thought.

**Let me out, and I'LL DO IT!!**

_I know you will, but I can't. Now, stop talking to me. I have to go to Social Studies. _

As Sakura took off running to her class, she was stopped by a locker swinging into her face.

"Ow..." She groaned. She saw a hand reach down and a worried face.

"That looked like it hurt a lot, you ok? That was a pretty hard hit." A voice said. Sakura took the hand in only free hand she had, because the other hand was holding her now picked up books.

Sakura felt her face burn up. This person was a guy. A really hot guy.

He had shiny, brown hair that barely fell over his eyes, intoxicating, yet icy blue eyes, a black Volcom shirt and a tan high collar jacket over it, dark wash denim jeans, and black Vans.

"H-Hi..." Sakura stuttered. _God, I am so stupid. _

"Hey, you're Sakura right? I'm Touji." **(A.N. I so stole that from Peach Girl. I don't own Touji.)**

"Nice to meet you Touji." Sakura said, while her face was cooling down.

"Sakura!" Tenten yelled. "Bad problem here!"

"Hang on one minute Touji-kun." Sakura said rushing over to her friends.

"What's up?"

"You have a big tear going up your left leg on your skirt. Your legs are on display right now." Temari said.

"I'll take you to the Lost and Found place, to get some pants for you." Hinata offered.

"Are you serious? Jeans in there might have like AIDS on them or something. Eww. I'd rather have my legs on display and get detention than die in 10 years." Sakura said. The girls giggled. Touji asked Sakura if she wanted a walk to her next class, and she accepted. Once they got to class, Sakura got glares from fangirls and drools from guys looking at her long, creamy, slender, fully-exposed leg.

She and Touji sat together. Asuma saw Sakura's skirt and his eyes widened.

"Haruno! Detention for breaking school dress code!" Asuma ordered.

"Why just give me detention? Why not give the rest of these no good sluts and bitches detention too? Seriously, look at Ino's clothes. She's wearing a tight tanktop, a black leather micro-mini skirt, and five inch heels. Aren't all of those against the dress code?" Sakura asked. Asuma looked confused. Usually Sakura was always the one with her nose in a book, but now she's wearing a skirt with a slit all the way up her leg, and winning her way out of detention and proving her point at the same time.

Sasuke took a good look at Sakura.

'Those look like the same legs I saw at my dinner party with the Harunos.' Sasuke thought.

Sakura was forced to make her way to the nurses office to find some pants to wear. She grabbed the cutest pair she could, some disinfectant, and sprayed all over the pants. After she put them on, the bell rang and sped off to gym. **(A.N. I don't feel like going through the rest of the day, so I'll just go straight to when Sakura got home.)**

As soon as Sakura stormed into her house, her mom stared at her.

"Haruno Sakura! Explain what you are wearing right now young lady!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Akizakura, Sakura is a high-schooler. Why can't you let her wear what she wants?" Her father Sakumo asked.

"Because of all the dangers in the world! Sakura is a very beautiful 15 year old, and she could get kidnaped, raped, and get pregnant! I am not going to let that stand in the way of your career status Sakura!" She exclaimed.

"Mom, I'm 15. I practice self-defense with Tsunade-sama. You know, MY AUNT?! Our flesh and blood? I kick ass mom. I think I can save myself from a rapist." Sakura argued.

"You know, you should be a lawyer. You always win arguments." Sakumo joked.

"So mom, can I wear what I want to school tomorrow? INCLUDING makeup and contacts?" Sakura begged.

"...Fine."

"YEAH!" Sakura jumped up and down and kissed her mom and dad.

Sakura raced up to her room and to her huge closet.

"Maybe if I call the girls, they can wear cute stuff too!" Sakura did a 4-way call with the girls and their parents said yes.

"Look out Konoha!" Sakura said punching the air above her head.

"Now, what should I wear tomorrow?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, seriously, what should Sakura wear? Review please!**

**Sayonara!**


	5. The New Old Girls and Rivals

1**Okay right now, I'm eating a Nutty Bar, and it's hard to type with one hand ... ok. I'm good! :) I'm listening to Girl Next Door. I'm to lazy to call a Naruto character out, so I'll do it myself. I don't own Naruto or any songs I use. I do own my OC's and the plot. **

**ROLL IT!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura woke up from her double king size bed feeling refreshed and quite sleepy still. She jumped off her bed and headed for the shower. After a 15 minute shower, it was 6:30. She was hesitant to look through her closet because her mom might have forgotten her promise. She gulped and sped into her closet. She did a sigh of relief. Everything was exactly where she had it.

She grabbed a red tanktop with a black and gold butterfly on the chest over a fishnet shirt that goes down to her fingertips, a dark denim mini skirt over black leggings, and black Vans with gold laces. She went over to her jewelry part of her closet and picket out some black hoops that stopped halfway between her chin and her shoulder. In other words, they are pretty big, and a real diamond bracelet. After she was done with her jewelry, she went to her bathroom to put on some makeup.

"Hmm. I'm in for an onyx black eyeliner mood." She applied her eyeliner, and her same color mascara, perfect pink blush, and a clear lipgloss and was ready to go.

When she looked at the clock, It read 7:04 am.

"Mom! I'm leaving a little early today!" Sakura yelled putting her contacts in and grabbing her Red and Black Vera Bradley. She put her phone, iPod touch, money for lunch, emergency money, car keys, and emergency candy in her Vera Bradley and ran down the stairs.

"Eww! Sakura! You look UGLY!" Her younger brother, Yakiro, yelled.

"Shut up, you twit. Go fuck your PSP." Sakura spat walking down the stairs.

"DAD! Sakura called me a twit and told me to go fuck my PSP!!" Yakiro tattled.

"Yakiro, leave your sister alone!" Sakumo yelled.

"Haha. I'm Daddy's little girl. I ALWAYS win." Sakura said pushing past Yakiro.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! Love ya!" Sakura said giving her parents a kiss, Sasori a hug, and Yakiro a flick on the forehead. "I'm taking my car!" She said walking out the door.

She got into her 2008 Hot Pink Corvette and drove off.

"I think I'll pick up the girls." Sakura thought outloud flipping out her phone and dialing the girls.

"**Hello?"**

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Hello?" **_

"Be ready in 20 minutes. I'm going to pick you up." Sakura said, after hearing the 'okays, and see you thens' she hung up and turned on her iPod and connected it into her car. She played with it, until she found 'Until the day I die' by Story of the Year.

Her first stop was Hinata. Hinata was outside of the Hyuuga mansion with Neji waiting beside her.

Hinata was wearing a black, pink and tan argyle shirt, pink leggings, and tan shorts going over the leggings, with pink converse. She had her long violet hair in a high ponytail. Her make up was a carefully put on black eyeliner with black mascara as well. **(A.N. All of the girls will wear black eyeliner and mascara I don't feel like explaining it 2 more times.) **She wore pink dangly earrings.

Sakura looked at Neji and his face was priceless. Hinata got into the car and they both yelled "Neji! You're drooling!" as they drove away.

They busted out laughing.

"I love your outfit Hina! The earrings are a nice touch." Sakura examined.

"I love your outfit too. Your hoops really pulled the outfit together." Hinata complimented.

"Who's next? Temari or Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"Let's get Tenten next." Sakura decided. Hinata nodded.

They drove up to the Kunai mansion and Tenten was waiting at the gate.

Tenten wore a tan and red shirt with long sleeves that went past her butt, dark denim jeans, and red Airwalks. She wore the most jewelry, but she didn't over do it. She wore gold hoops on her first hole, and ruby studs on her second, and a sapphire pendant. Her hair was over her shoulders in a pigtails. The girls commented each other's outfits and went to get Temari.

Sasuke looked outside his window and saw what he thought was Sakura.

"Nah."

Temari wore a white V-neck tanktop that had a big NO sign on it in gray, Light denim wash jeans, and gray Reeboks (sp?). Temari wore dangling thundercloud earrings with a pale pearl necklace around her neck. Her hair was in her normal 4 pigtails jutting out of her head.

The girls commented on each other's outfits (again). The girls got a first spot in the parking spot and walked up to the guard that makes sure that no unauthorized people get into the school.

"Names and cards, please." The guard said.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Sabaku no Temari."

"Kunai Tenten." They all showed their cards.

He scanned the cards and let them in.

Once they stepped in, everyone broke out into whispers.

"Who's the new girls?"

"I don't even know them, but I don't like them!"

"Man, they will try to steal our guys, and they may succeed!"

And the ever-popular, "Wow, they are hot."

The girls rolled their eyes and Sakura cleared her throat.

"We are NOT new!" Sakura yelled. She pulled a megaphone out from thin air, and yelled it again.

"WE ARE NOT NEW! We are the girls you used to pick on! Sakura, Hinata, Temari and Tenten? YEAH! Eat your hearts out!" Sakura spat into the megaphone.

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru looked towards the girls.

Sasuke immediately dropped Ino from their ahem... 'business,' to look at Sakura.

'Damn, who knew forehead had a figure. A delicious figure for that matter.' Sasuke thought.

'Wow, Hinata looks really hot in that outfit. Her eyes are exactly like Neji's.' Naruto thought.

'Damn." Shikamaru thought.

'Tenten looks really beautiful.' Neji thought.

"Watch them immediately come over to us." Sasuke whispered to the guys.

The girls walked right past them without even looking back.

In disappointment, Ino went over to her friends, Ami, Karin, Umi, Rukia, Oyu, Aya, Sae, and Yuki.

"We got some competition, girls." Ino spat looking around the corner to see the girls at their lockers.

"Apparently, Forehead has a very juicy secret. We will find that out, and expose her for what she's hiding. You guys in?" Ino asked.

"Hell yeah. This is our school. No one is going to steal it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok. For those of you who are confused, **

**Ino, Ami and Karin are after Sakura**

**Umi and Rukia are after Hinata**

**Oyu and Aya are twins after Temari**

**Sae and Yuki are after Tenten. **

**I hope that cleared that up. Sorry if its to short. I'm hungry and need food. **

**Review please!**

**Sayonara! XD**


	6. Blog

Ok, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating, I got grounded for not cleaning my room and my mom gave me so many chances to

**Ok, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating, I got grounded for not cleaning my room and my mom gave me so many chances too. Well, at least I got my cell and the computer back! Yay! Do you guys hate me? **

**Ino: I do…**

**Me: NOBODY ASKED YOU!! **

**Sakura: Geez Pig. Suki-chan-sama doesn't own me or any other the Naruto characters or any of the songs she uses. She does own the plot and her OC's. **

**Me: Rollllllllllllll Ittttttt!**

**

* * *

**Apparently being a nerd and basically invisible for years does wonders to gossip. Sakura took out her Hot Pink Voyager and checked the time. 8th period can be sooooooooooooooooo boring, especially since Sakura and her friends were going shopping for bathing suits after school.

'Hmm, Gucci, or Juicy?' Sakura thought imagining what bathing suit she would buy. 'Flip-flops too. Geez.'

The long-waited doorbell ring from the bell ended 8th period, and sent the girls dive-bombing to Sakura's car.

"When we get back to my house, I think we should start a blog." Sakura thought out loud.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. We could have a gossip section and a fashion section. That'd be awesome!"

"We can all take turns for each section, like one week, me and Hina can do gossip, and Tema and Ten can do the fashion, and vise-versa." Sakura explained, getting the best parking place in the parking lot.

"Where to first?" Hinata asked.

"I think to Juicy Couture first." Sakura said. They sped off to Juicy and looked at their variety of handbags and bathing suits. She found a string triangle bikini with white lining on the edges of it with red triangles on it, and the rest was dark red and a lighter red. She found a white and red beach bag to go with it.** (See my page for picture.)**

'Mine." Sakura thought, she ran over to the bathing suit to see it grabbed by another person. That other person just so happened to be Karin.

"I saw it first!" Karin wailed.

"No I did! This is more my style! Go look at a stripper store where you get the rest of your clothes!" Sakura screamed.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me!"

Hinata came up and grabbed the bathing suit from the middle of their quarrel and gave it to Sakura. "Problem solved."

Sakura smirked. 'Mine." Sakura said walking to the dressing room to try it on.

In the meantime, Hinata searched for a bathing suit. She found a black halter one piece with small ruffles at the bottom. She found a black leather Juicy bag to go with it. She marched up to the counter and watched the store clerk ring it up.

"The total comes up to… 2,500.78." The clerk said. Hinata shrugged and took out a credit card.

"Credit." Hinata replied. She turned on the counter and watched Sakura walk over to the counter to pay.

Sakura placed the bathing suit onto the counter and took out her purse.

"The total comes to 2,999.99." The clerk responded. Sakura fumbled into her purse for her credit cards. She held out her credit cards into a fan.

"Pick one." Sakura stated. The clerk widened her eyes and picked a Visa Platinum.

They grabbed their things and left the store, and they saw Temari and Tenten with Smoothie King Cups in their hands. They handed Sakura and Hinata their cups and they drank.

"Pineapple Surf with a touch of Pomegranate……" Sakura sighed. "Delicious."

"Angel Food…. Yum!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Toooooooo Gucci!" Tenten exclaimed grabbing the girls' hands and racing to the store.

Temari found a thick string triangle black bikini with Hawaiian exotic thrown all over it. She found a flower beach bag to go along with it.

Tenten found a string triangle bikini with white lining and light brown in the middle with bubble letter "Z's" going sideways on the top and bottom.

Temari and Tenten both paid and after a couple more hours of buying half of all the designer stores off, they went to Sakura's house and raced up to her room.

But, her door was locked. They saw Sakura take a deep breath. They immediately dropped their bags to cover their ears.

"YAKIRO!! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!" Sakura shouted as she banged ferociously on the door. They heard a small 'ping' and Sakura opened the door.

"Get out of my room you little brat! I'm so telling mom!" Sakura threatened. Yakiro ran out as fast as he could.

"Little bastard." Sakura cussed while turning on her computer.

"Sorry guys, apparently YAKIRO'S FRIENDS ARE STILL IN MY ROOM! GET OUT!" Sakura yelled thrusting open her closet to find 3 kids looking through her bra drawer. Sakura's eyes widened as she clenched her teeth.

"Drop the bra, and leave NOW." Sakura threatened. 2 of the boys left, one stood his ground.

"No way. My sister begs me to ask you, how do you get your chest to go big?" The boy asked. Hinata, Temari and Tenten busted into a fit of laughter.

"Get out now or I will castrate you." Sakura threatened. The boy yelped and left.

"Anyways…" Sakura went back onto her computer and onto Microsoft Word.

* * *

**xXCherryXxYouKnowMeXx is: **about to make the school worthwhile with this new blog

**Current Mood: **Pissed off cuz of little bro's friends and little bro.

We all better be happy that Tarte and Benefit are opening up in the mall! Well all girls should be. Well, since it's no longer Spring and with Summer blown in, three-quarter sleeves are out, short-sleeve and tank tops are in!

* * *

Rating Time! 1-10 for girls and 1-9 for guys.

_**Boys**_

**ShmexyUchiha (luv the name): **was wearing a white muscle shirt and **True Religion **jeans and **Nike** sneakers. I'll give you an 8 if you didn't wear the muscle shirt, your highest score would have been a 6. Nice Abs! XD

**NiorUchiha: **was wearing a black muscle shirt, dark wash **Calvin Klein** jeans and black **Marc Jacobs **sneakers. Damn, to much black Nior. Pastels would look good on you. Actually, no they wouldn't. White and regular blue will do wonders for you. I'll give you a 7 because I am feeling generous today.

**ZZZZZZZZZZ: **was wearing a light blue **Armani **short-sleeved T-shirt and baggy dark blue **Calvin Klein **jeans and Black **Vans.** See Nior? Take fashion from this guy's view. Blue looks great on you. I'll give you a. 8.1. Enjoy it while it lasts.

**All-seeing-eye (pervert): **was wearing an **Armani** jacket with **Calvin Klein **jeans and black **Marc Jacobs**. Hmm. An all designer outfit, that hasn't been done so far. Congrats on being expensive, I'll give you a 7.5. There is such a thing as to much design.

**RamenNaru: **was wearing an orange jacket from **DSquared**, light wash **Calvin Klein **jeans and pure white **Nike**. I'll give you props for not orange and black as always, you have OK color coordination today, I'll give you a 7.

**Kibalicious:** was wearing a brown **Rag and Bone **sweater, dog tags, black shorts and beat-up sneakers and a dog on your head. I'll give you a 7.7. Your dog is ah-dorable. Don't listen to **RamenNaru**, you look good. Flaunt it.

**Ink.Artist: **was wearing a black **Guess **polo, light wash **Abercrombie and Fitch **jeans, and black sneakers. Oh My God. Why so much black? You were much better off last year. You looked much hotter. I didn't just say that, did I? Whatevs. I'll give you a 7.2.

**YouthfulGreenBeast: (I'm scared of your name) **was wearing a GREEN SPANDEX JUMPSUIT and going barefoot. I'm sorry, no rating. I got you an appointment with my stylist Jakkob at 5:00. I'll email you for directions. Don't be late. Bring your smile! XD

_**Girls**_

**UchiaAmi: (you spelled Uchiha wrong, some fangirl you are.) **wore a purple **Prada** micro-minidress with matching lace up sandals. Whoa. WAY to much purple is a clash with your hair. Trying to make your horrible haircut look longer? Well it's not working. I'll give you a 6 being generous.

**Miss.Uchiha.Karin: (at least you can spell 'Uchiha') **was wearing a toga-inspired outfit, that looks like a sheet draped over with gold lace up sandals. Yuck. You aren't Eve or in college yet. Save it. 5.9 At it's best.

**YamanakaUchiha: **wore a white **Kenneth Cole **Banded Top with a micro-mini black leather skirt and Prada **Zero Clothing **Strap Sandals. The shirt and the shoes are acceptable, but the skirt isn't. Bring the skirt down A LOT and you'd be worthy of a 6. I'm being generous when I give you a 5.9.

**Shy.NOT.Scared: **was wearing a **Kenneth Cole **black and white printed Cowl-Neck shirt with light wash low-rise **Sevens** and white **Prada** heels. Love the outfit today, but Cowl-Neck doesn't look so good on you. I'll give you a 9 cuz you look awesome anyway.

**Buns.4.life: **was wearing an **Armani Exchange **pink, orange and black Silk Colorback Tank, with dark denim low-rise **Sevens **with pink Gucci heels. Love it. But, leave the orange to Naruto, sorry darling, but it's the truth. You look great though! 9.1

**I'll.Blow.You.Away: **was wearing a Stretch Grass-Print Halter-top, dark-wash** Sevens **with dark green **Prada **heels. Very stylish. Dark green goes great with your multi-colored highlights! :3 you should wear your hair down tomorrow. 9

**Whew. My hands are killing me. Time to watch flames and other stuff come up. **

**

* * *

****Total Comments- 465**

**65 comments -- Unknown **

**370** **comments -- Positive**

**30 comments – Negative**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**UchiaAmi – **You gave me a 6?! BEING GENEROUS?! Mine was much better than yours. I'm gonna blow you off your feet with my outfit tomorrow...Bitch!

_Wow. So scared. _

**Miss.Uchiha.Karin – **A 5.9?! My outfit was totally better than anyone's—INCLUDING yours. Admit it! You SUCK!

_Karin that really and truly hurt...HA sorry. _

**YamanakaUchiha – **You evil** -- #& (YamanakaUchiha has been banned from this blog for 24 hours)**

_Man, ONLY 24 hours?!_

**Buns.4.life—**Thanks for the 9.1! The highest score! Yay! Don't listen to those SKANKS You rock.

_Hehe. Couldn't help myself, my observant self._

**Shy.NOT.Scared – **A 9? Wow, I just threw that together this morning, so you wouldn't leave me, I woke up to late…..

_I would NEVER leave you! I never would have guessed you threw that together. Blue looks good on you too. _

**ShmexyUchiha – **Give me an 8 because of my abs? Sakura, I thought more of you….

_Oh, really? Tell me more._

**Ink.Artist. – **I looked hotter last year? As much as I appreciate that comment... oh what am I saying? Can I have another comment?

_Hah, next year._

**NiorUchiha – **Seriously, Haruno. Do you actually think you can make this school more 'fashion-forward' with this blog? I'll email you the number to the family psychiatrist.

_OMG you have a family psychiatrist? Yes I do believe and count-on making this school more fashion-forward. SO LEAVE ME ALONE! Bastard!_

**ZZZZZZZZZZ – **The highest boy-score, huh? Whatever, not like I care.

_If you don't care, then why bother giving a comment?_

**All-seeing-eye – **My name is NOT perverted and there is NOT such a thing as to much design.

_Are you serious? Do you remember what happened last year, GIRLS locker room? Hilarious, you got SO busted._

**RamenNaru – **How could I get a lower score than that red triangle freak?

_It's not nice to call people names, Hyperactive Knucklehead. _

**Kibalicious – **Wow, higher than Naruto. Akamaru says thank you. Wanna go out?

_Lemme think about it. _

**YouthfulGreenBeast – **I shall be at Jakkob's at 5:00! I will bring my smile as well!

_Good for you, Lee._

**Well see you all at school tomorrow! Take my advice…Please. Seriously. Seeya!**

Sincerely,

xXCherryXxYouKnowMeXx

And

Shy.NOT.Scared

**

* * *

**After the girls went home, Sakura slipped into her comfortable bed and left on a fast way track to dreamland.

* * *

**Well? Did you guys like it? 9 pages! My hands are killing me. Wait for Chapter 7! **

**Sayonara!**


	7. Chicken Soup

Ok, I'm back

**Ok, I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm kinda drowsy right now, but I'll try to make this chapter a good one. I don't own Naruto or any characters, I do own the OC's and I think I own the plot, Or American Boy by Estelle. Roll It!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Take me on a trip I'd love to go someday**

**Take me to New York **

**I'd love to see L.A.**

**I really want t—**

Sakura turned off her alarm and stretched. She got dressed in pink halter top with a jean jacket that stopped right below her breasts, light wash low-rise Sevens and a pair of pink 3" Gucci wedges. She went into the bathroom brushed her hair and quickly swept it up into a medium-sized ponytail, since her hair grew back quite a bit, brushed her teeth and swiped her eyes with eyeliner and mascara. All of a sudden, she sped to the toilet and threw up.

"MOM!" Sakura called from her bathroom.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"I don't feel good."

"Oh, maybe you should stay home today."

"But, who's going to pick up the girls?" Sakura asked.

"I'll call their parents and have them drive them. You need your rest."

"But—"

"NO BUTS! SLEEP!"

Sakura ran to her clothes drawers and picked out a white tank top and gray short shorts and put her hair in a messy bun. 'Who's gonna come over today anyway?' You'd be surprised Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hope Saku-chan's ok." Hinata said hopefully.

"Her mom called my mom and my mom told me to bring her the assignments and homework to her house after school." Sasuke said in an unemotional tone (big surprise).

"What?! You get to go over to Sakura-chan's house?! NOOO FAIR!!" Naruto yelled.

"It's really no big deal, apparently, the Uchiha's and the Haruno's are good friends. Not my fault." Sasuke said in a monotone walking to gym. All of a sudden a flash of green and black sped in front of him.

"My cherry blossom is sick and at home! I would love to take her class work to her until the day I die!" Said person yelled.

"Lee someone's already taki-"Naruto was stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"Lee, I'm already taking it. Back off." **(1)** Sasuke spat with his eyes glowing red. **(2)**

"Well, we could take it together." Lee argued back.

"I think not. Her mom called mine and I was asked first. End of discussion." Sasuke said and walked away. The girls looked at each other and squealed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura still lay in her bed, bored out of her mind, wondering if she would email the girls via phone. Her mom stole her computer out of her room because Sakura sometimes slouches when she's on the computer, which apparently, can hurt your stomach even more. Damn it. She decided to text Temari and asks whats new.

Sakura: Hey, whats up.

It took 30 seconds for Temari to answer.

Temari: OMG Are you ok?

Sakura: Yeah, stomach flu.

Temari: You eating chicken soup?

Sakura: IF MY MOTHER WILL BRING MY CHICKEN SOUP I'LL EAT IT!

Temari: Oooh. Well you got visitor coming later. Ja Ne!

Sakura: Wait who?

"Man! Who's coming to my house?!" Sakura thought. She couldn't stand the fact of maybe a boy coming to her house. Or Lee. Sakura shuddered at that thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm just gonna skip the rest of the day and move on.**

As Sasuke was walking to his car he heard shocking gossip. He may look content and maybe a little angry, but he always has his ears open.

"Hey, did you hear about Sakura?" A girl said. Sasuke walked slowly to take in more of the conversation.

"Isn't she an orphan? Didn't her parents leave her at an orphanage when she was like, 1 month old?" The other girl said.

"Yeah. Poor thing."

"I would be angsty and unhappy if my parents didn't want me. I don't know how she is so perky."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he ran to his car and drove to the streetlight. Since he, of course, never been to Sakura's he called her mom for directions. **(3)**

_Ring Ring Ring Ri- _

"**Hello?"**

"Hello Mrs. Haruno. I forgot to ask for directions to your house."

"**Oh, take a right on the school streetlight, go straight down the road, take a left and there it is."**

"Thanks."

Sasuke hung up before she could say anything back.

"Right, straight, left." Sasuke repeated in his head.

In about 5 minutes, Sasuke saw a mansion that rivaled the size of his. Since the first view of the mansion was from the side, he saw a burgundy wall with dark green vines crawling up the wall. French doors, vines, it was a freaking skyscraper. Maybe even better than his. 'Nah.' He thought.

He took the key Sakura's mother left under the door mat that read: "Welcome to my humble abode!" in elegant cursive letters. He opened the glass door with as much care as he could, careful not the break the glass. Once the door was open, he slid the key back under the mat and walked up the dark red sophisticated spiral stairs. He walked down the hall until he saw a pure white French door in the back corner of the hallway. He knocked on the door.

"ABOUT TIME MOM!" Sakura yelled thrusting open the special door with no care at all. She looked up and saw the manly yet confused and a little bit terrified face of none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke, why are you here?" Sakura looked on his shoulders and realized that he was the delivery boy Temari told her about. Sasuke's eyes wondered beyond Sakura and into her room. He pushed past her and walked into the unsuspecting flower's room and sat down on her messy bed.

"Of course you can come in Sasuke!" Sakura muttered as she closed her door.

"So, can I have my work?" Sakura asked.

"Too much."

"Huh?"

"Too much work to do alone."

"Uh ok... Is that a hint about you helping me? Sakura asked.

"Yeah. But first, your mom told me about making you chicken soup?" Sasuke asked with a perfect eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, about that. I'll just help you make the soup. Trust me; you'll get lost just trying to get to the kitchen, much less getting back up here. Come on, follow me." Sakura offered.

"Men don't need directions." Sasuke smirked.

"Well, you're not a man. Men admit they need something." Sakura tossed her own smirk at him.

"Hn." Sasuke looked away. Sakura chuckled.

After about 4 minutes, they made it to the kitchen. Sakura dry heaved.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah."

After 5 minutes, the soup was done and they found there way back to Sakura's room. Sakura went to her bed, laid down and started to read paragraph she had to read the answer questions.

"Sit up."

"Huh?"

"Sit up." Sakura sat up and a spoon shot into her mouth. The speed of the spoon took Sakura aback for a moment, swallowed and opened her mouth for another spoonful. For 15 minutes, Sasuke fed Sakura her soup.

"You know, it was really nice of you to not turn down my mom's offer. I hope you don't get sick." Sakura smiled.

"Anything to stop me from hanging around Naruto all day long." Sasuke smirked. Sakura's smile suddenly faded away.

"Well, thanks for bringing the stuff and feeding me soup. I better get to work." Sakura said about to get up and walk to her desk. Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"I'll be bringing your stuff to you until you go back to school. We have to get more acquainted." Sasuke said.

"Look, you should really go." Sakura said. Suddenly she felt something on her lips. _So... warm._

Sakura's eyes slowly closed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke laid his hands on her hips, and deepened the kiss. Sasuke reluctantly broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"How about that?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at him with her big green eyes.

"You still think you can help me with my work?" Sakura asked with her blush fading away. Sasuke smirked.

"Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**How was that?! SASUSAKU! WOOHOO!**

**1 - squeals**

**2 – This is not Sharingan. It's an Uchiha birth effect, when they get angry their eyes get a tint of red.**

**3 – He looked on his recent calls. **

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**-Yo No Mi Tenshi who used to be AchiaSasuSaku-**


	8. The Illness

It's 1:15 in the morning

**It's 1:15 in the morning! I don't feel like typing a long author's note.**

**Standard disclaimer applies. Don't own songs either.**

**Roll It!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thanks for the help Sasuke-kun. I really appreciate it." Sakura smiled.

"Anytime. Listen, the guys and I are throwing a party at my house. I want you and your girls to come. You in?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled.

"Sure."

"It's in 2 days, so get well soon." Sasuke said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Sasuke could feel the immediate warmth on her face from the tender impact.

Sasuke waved as he jumped out of her window **(1) **and landed perfectly on the manicured grass, walked to his car and sped away.

As soon as Sasuke left, Mrs. Haruno's car drove into the garage. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw her mom's car and she looked at the time. It read: 12:03 am. Sasuke's been here for 8 hours? She heard footsteps down the hall and could tell her mom was checking on her. She ran to her bed, hopped in, and pretended to be asleep. Her mom opened up the door quietly and spoke.

"Sakura-chan, are you asleep?" Her mother whispered tenderly.

"Mmm, I was…" Sakura fake-groaned. Ever since Sakura was a little girl, she could lie like there was no tomorrow. Her mother smiled.

"Ok then." She walked into the room, lit only from the moonlight glistening from her balcony. Mrs. Haruno walked over to Sakura and sat on the crinkled bed.

"How are you feeling? Did you get your work done?" She asked.

"I'm feeling good. I got all my work done." Sakura smiled. **With Help. Her Inner Sakura mentally added.**

"Are you well enough to go to school tomorrow?"

"I don't know, I'll find out in the morning." Sakura said snuggling into the depths of her cozy bed as a sign to let her sleep.

"Ok sweetie, sleep tight." Her mother said, slipping off the bed, over the door and closed it gently. Most of the time, Harunos are usually very gentle-natured. But you're not a Haruno, now are you Sakura?

As soon as she heard the ever-so-slight close, Sakura slipped out her cell phone, and began to text Hinata.

Sakura: Hina, I'm not waking you up am I?

Hinata: Hmm..? Kinda. Whats up?

Sakura: I had the most amazing night; you know how Sasuke came over to my house? Well, he made me chicken soup, and we almost got lost in my house. MY HOUSE! Then he helped me with my work, and after we were done, I said thanks for helping me. And he said anything to get away from Naruto. I got a little upset about that, and then he grabbed my wrist and said we needed to get better acquainted. He KISSED me! And I kissed him back. This needs to stay between us. You know what happened to Nakamora Chizuro when she kissed her boyfriend. She was labeled a whore and is still labeled one. Hands… _**So Tired…**_

Hinata: …..YOU DID WHAT?!

Sakura: READ THE LAST MESSAGE!

Hinata: Oh my god, if Ino finds out, she'll trash your reputation. Your secret is safe with me.

Sakura: sigh of relief thanks Hina, might be coming back to school tomorrow.

Before Sakura could catch Hinata's next message, she automatically exited out of the messages, put her phone on her nightstand and fell into a slumber.

**One Step at a Time there's no need to rush**

**It's like learning to fly or falling in love**

**It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen**

**That why we find the reasons why, One Step at a Time.**

Sakura took a slender finger and poked her alarm clock until she found the off button. She rose from underneath her silk covers and stretched. She rolled out of bed and into her closet. Sakura picked a black with pink polka dotted Very Sexy Victoria's Secret bra from her drawer and looked for what outfit she would wear today. She found a dark blue short dress, white leggings and dark blue flats. She grabbed her blue sapphire dangly earrings. She went to the bathroom, put on eyeliner on her upper lid, mascara, and blush. She delicately brushed her now medium hair, and decided to leave it wavy today. She slid Crest Whitening onto her toothbrush and brushed for 3 minutes. She went back to her closet and got her Brown and Blue Vera Bradley, put everything she needed in it, and left her room. She walked downstairs, stole Yakiro's last slice of toast and after she watched his longing face for the last piece of toast, grabbed Sweet Peppermint Stride from her purse and chewed.

Sakura's mother came out from the kitchen and smiled.

"I see your doing better today!" She smiled happily. Sakura walked over to her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes I am mom. See you later mom!" Sakura turned around to kiss her father, but he wasn't there.

"Mom, where's dad?" Sakura asked. Her mother looked down.

"He left for Korea this morning at 3. He won't be back for a month." Her mother said in a saddened tone.

_I wonder where my real mom and dad are… _She thought.

"Bye mom." Sakura said quietly. She grabbed her keys and left.

After she picked up the girls, they went to school. Sakura walked into a school full of 'WELCOME BACK!!' She smiled as sweetly as possible that it could have given anyone a mouthful of cavities. She looked around and found Sasuke talking to Naruto, with Hinata, Temari, and Tenten talking to whomever. Sakura smiled and nonchalantly walked over to everyone. She and Sasuke exchanged a glance, a smirk, and a blush. Once the greetings died down, the bell rang. They were about to run off to class when the intercom went off.

**Attention elementary, middle and high school students, (2) please meet in the auditorium for a special announcement in five minutes. That is all.**

Everyone turned on their heels and walked the other way. Once everyone made it into the auditorium, Tsunade calmed everyone down. She cleared her throat away from the microphone and began.

"Attention students. I have just been informed from a source that a rare but serious disease has inflicted one of the students of this school. It could be anyone from elementary to high school. The symptoms of this serious disease are:

Changes in eye color

Thinning Hair

Dilated Pupils

And inflamed taste buds

"If you have any at least 3 out of 4 of these symptoms, tell the nearest adult."

A hand rose. "Tsunade-sama? What's the name of this disease?" A girl asked.

"Since we don't know what the disease can do to your body and everyone around you, the disease is remained nameless." The girl nodded. Another hand rose.

"If we have these symptoms, how long will it take for the disease to take effect?" A boy asked.

"Don't know that either. Anymore questions?" No one's hand raised.

"Ok, go about your day." Tsunade said, walking off the stage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1 – HE'S NOT A NINJA!**

**2 – The school is combined. One section is elementary, and so on.**

**Sorry if it was to short. I kinda needed a break, but I WILL start chapter 9 tonight. If it's not on tonight, or tomorrow, it will most likely be up next week. **

**Sayonara!**


	9. Groceries

Cheerio

**Cheerio! This is I hate my life Chapter 9! I'll try to add in some NaruHina, ShikaTema and NejiTen stuff in here. And of course, I'll add in SasuSaku stuff too. Ok, Major SasuSaku and Minor NaruHina. Is that ok? I think I'll take out the ShikaTema and NejiTen, since I'm not as big a fan of them as I am SasuSaku and NaruHina. Sorry to people who like those couples.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies. I own my Burt's Bees Lip Balm.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Attention again, Konoha Students. We are having a fundraiser to help the poor and needy. Groups of 4 only. Come by my office to find out your teammates. That is all.**

"WHY?! Do you hate us Tsunade-sama?!" Naruto yelled and pointed at the intercom. "Hold me, Hina-chan!" He hugged her for dear life.

"She can't hear you Naruto." Tenten said taking her hands off her ears. Sakura sighed unhappily at the thought of working with anyone else but her friends. She might get stuck with elementary students. HELLLLLL NOOO!

"We might as well get this over with, for all we know, if we have a streak of luck or my aunt decides to be nice today, we might be in the same group." Sakura said. They walked to the office and looked on her door.

Fundraiser groups:

Group 1: Sasuke, Sae, Ami, Naruto

Group 2: Ino, Karin, Hinata, Sakura

Group 3: Neji, Shikamaru, Oyu, Rukia

Group 4: Tenten, Temari, Aya, Yuki

Sakura tore the sheet off the door and shredded it.

"I DEMAND A RECOUNT!!" Sakura protested while banging on Tsunade's door.

"Sorry Sakura, whats done is done." Tsunade said through the door. Sakura huffed in protest.

"Hey, Hina-chan, you want to come over for dinner on Sunday? My mom's the best cook ever!" He threw his arms in the air and waved them around. Hinata blushed a new shade of red.

"I-I'd l-lo-ve to N-Naru-to-k-kun." Hinata stuttered out before she regained her composure and kissed his cheek. She felt the change of warmth on his face and smiled.

"P-Pick me up at 8." Hinata said.

"GREAT! Food will be ready!"

**AFTER SCHOOL**

_9:30 p.m. Date: Friday_

Sakura went up to her room after dinner and looked at her calendar. She crossed off Friday and smiled. Tomorrow is Sasuke's house party. She put a heart around Saturday in a red sharpie. Just because Sasuke's working with Ami, and she's working with Karin and Ino, she WILL have fun at this party.

After a while of talking to Hinata, she fell into a soft slumber.

The next day she woke up at 10:36 am. She yawned and immediately had a craving for oatmeal. She put on her super-fuzzy black slippers and walked down the never ending hallway. Once she reached the kitchen, she saw a mass of black, white, red and blue sprawled onto the floor. She realized she wasn't wearing her glasses or contacts and got a closer look. It was her mother. She rushed over to see what was wrong.

"Mom, whats wrong?" Sakura asked in a worried tone. Her mom sniffled.

"Sakura-chan, stay brave. On your father's way back from Korea, his plane crashed. He died this morning." Her mother said with never ending tears running down her face.

Sakura stood in shock as all of her memories with her dad ran through her mind like Roadrunner. Her eyes widened as she heard the news and fell to the ground to cry with her mother. Soon after that they got up and wiped the tears from their cheeks.

"You can go to that party with Sasuke-kun, if you want too." She sniffled.

"Are you sure you don't need me here?" Sakura's eyes widened with growing happiness. She smiled.

"Positive."

"One condition, you need to go out and get groceries." Her mom ordered.

"Deal." Her mom gave her a list of the groceries she needed to get.

Sakura put on a pink shirt that said 'I ROCK' in black sparkly letters with headphones resting on her shoulders, dark blue capris and pink Vans with blue stars all over them. She took her hair out of her messy bun and looked at its length. Considering the fact her hair was cut 6 months earlier, it had grown at least 3 inches. She brushed it, and put it up in a ponytail with side bangs framing her heart-shaped face. She brushed her teeth for 3 minutes and grabbed some mouthwash. After she swiped mascara over her eyelashes, she kissed her mom and hugged Yakiro and was out the door, with the list of course.

The grocery store was a good 5 minutes from her house, so she was there pretty quick. She took to list out from her pink and black Breast Cancer Awareness Vera Bradley and skimmed over it.

_Butter_

_Milk_

_Eggs_

_Bread_

_Soda_

_Cinnamon_

_Skittles for Yakiro and Sakura_

_Starburst for Sakura_

_Steak_

_Chicken_

_Salad Stuff_

_Orange Juice_

_Grapefruit_

_Green Apples_

_Green Tea_

_Ice-cream (Any flavor but Vanilla) (no offense to Vanilla lovers)_

'Holy crap, mom, it's like we haven't gotten groceries in weeks.' Sakura thought grabbing a cart. When she was getting the Grapefruit, she heard a couple bickering about something. Sakura immediately thought of 'The Nothing Fight' by Dane Cook and laughed. A passing man looked away from the Red Seedless Grapes and looked at her. She smiled sheepishly and turned away, hoping to get a better intake of the conversation happening in the next aisle.

"She won't remember us; it's been almost 16 years in the making! She's probably happy with her adoptive family, her friends and her possible boyfriend." The woman said sighing heavily.

"Don't say that Kushina-chan. We'll find her." The man replied.

"Ok, Minato-kun. I believe you." Kushina stated.

Sakura strolled by pretending to look at something near the couple. She turned her eyes to the left and got a good look at the couple.

The woman was truly beautiful. She had long, wavy red hair that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were a captivating color of icy ocean blue. Her C almost D chest filled out her pink tank top with an unzipped thin brown jacket, which sleeves went to her elbow. Her bottoms consisted of a pair of dark denim shorts that went to her upper-mid thigh with a real diamond studded leather belt. She wore pink flip-flops which with her French manicured toenails and fingernails, accented nicely. Her lips were smoothed over with Burt's Bees Lip Balm and she wore light mascara.

The man was very handsome. His blonde hair barely covers his eyes, and was a bit spiky. He and his wife's eyes matched. His icy ocean blue eyes accented his face. He wore a brown Ralph Lauren Polo, which accented his abs, since the shirt was a bit tight, but not 'OMG I can't breathe, tight.' He wore light denim Levi shorts with brown flip-flops. He towered over his 5 foot 3 wife with his 6 foot 2 height. She remembered finding pictures of the two in her attic, but never figured out who they were. But she remembered something. They were holding two beautiful babies. 'Fraternal twins probably.' Sakura thought. The babies had pink and blonde hair.

Sakura turned off her headphones and listened more.

"Where is our son?" Kushina asked her husband.

"He said he was getting just a crate, not the whole aisle." Minato sweat dropped.

"Oh, look. Here he comes." Sakura anticipated on who he would be. Was he from her school? Did she know him? Most of all, did he make fun of her? She sensed the footsteps turn into a run. Fighting wasn't all that Tsunade-sama taught her.

"MOM! DAD! I got the ramen!" She knew that voice. As soon as the teen boy turned the corner, Sakura's eyes widened in shock. It all made sense now. The two fabulous looking couple are her real parents. Her eyes widened again as she realized Naruto was her brother. Why would they keep him and not her? 'Maybe they couldn't handle two kids and gave away me.' Sakura thought. 'No problem though. I'm happy now. Or am I?' She grabbed her cart and walked toward the couple with her eyes closed hoping the tears building in her eyes would subside. There were her biological parents and she couldn't do anything about it. She felt to cart come to a jolting stop. She opened her eyes to find Minato with a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok? Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." He apologized. Naruto turned to see who his dad was talking to and his mouth gaped.

"Sakura-chan?!" Naruto's mouth turned from a gape to a smile very quickly. Kushina's eyes widened.

"Sakura?" Sakura turned to Kushina.

"Hai?"

Kushina swept Sakura into a hug and wept.

"We found you…." Kushina whispered. Sakura wondered how so much happened in 5 minutes, but she hugged her back. Minato and Naruto joined in on the group hug. A family reunited in the sweets aisle.

'Oh no, what about the mom and dad I have now?' Sakura thought. She shrugged it off as tears fell from her original family's faces.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OMG I THINK THIS IS THE MOST EMOTIONAL CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN! The story will be ended soon. But, no need to fret, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Duh, I'm not going to leave you guys hanging.**

**Naruto: OMG you made Sakura-chan my sister, AGAIN?!**

**Me: Well, yah. What of it?**

**Sakura: Yah! What of it?**

**Naruto: Hehe. Nothing….**

**Sasuke: Usuratonkachi. Read and Review. **

**Me: (whispers in his ear)**

**Sasuke: NO WAY!**

**Me: DO IT!**

**Sasuke: Fine… Suki-chan-sama luffles you readers! Oh My God.**


	10. Never looking Back

**Completely bored….**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies. I own my cell phone.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After her biological family met with her, they paid for the groceries and went to Mrs. Haruno's house. Sakura took her key from her bag and opened the door.

"Um, Mom?" Sakura said feeling uneasy since her actual mom was here. Kushina didn't have a problem, because it was about to be fixed.

"Sakura-chan! Welcome home. Did you get the grocer—"She was stopped in the middle of her sentence by Minato.

"Excuse me; we are Sakura's real parents. We'd like her back." Minato said as politely as he could. How polite can you say it when you find your long lost daughter and you want her back?

"Wait, you can't just barge into my house with MY daughter and say you'd like her back! Sakura, take your friend—She pointed at Naruto—up to your room. We'll have this discussion. As the two teens walked up the stairs they heard "There is absolutely nothing to discuss. Sakura is coming home with us." Kushina stated. Sakura grabbed Naruto's wrist and stopped him. She mouthed 'Stay' to Naruto and he nodded. They listened without making a sound.

"No, she's not. If she's your daughter, then why'd you give her up so easily?" Akizakura asked. Minato's mouth opened to speak. She pushed her hand over his mouth.

"No, this is my battle." She said taking her hand off her husband's mouth.

"How dare you say that we gave her up so easily?! Have you ever lost a son or daughter because you had no choice?!" Kushina was up on her feet.

"No, I have never lost a child because I had too. I just lost a husband though." Akizakura stated.

"I understand you being upset about that, but did you give birth to your husband? NO. Did you give birth to Sakura? HELL no!

"Why did you give away your first born anyway?!" Akizakura exclaimed.

"We had too! It was either that or have us all die!"

"That preposterous. Why would anyone have you do that?"

"We don't know! Look, just give us Sakura and all of her stuff and we'll leave."

"No! Sakura and my son are my 2 sisters are all I have left!" Akizakura exclaimed.

"All we have left is Naruto and Sakura!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Sakura! Naruto! Get down here." Minato ordered. They gasped and made fake running footsteps in place. Once they 'ran' enough, they walked down the stairs.

"Yes, dad?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura, who would you rather live with, us or her?" Minato asked while pointing at Akizakura.

Sakura bit her lip. The room was silent for 3 minutes while Sakura thought her decision. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Mrs. Haruno—her adoptive mother gasped—I would like to go with my biological family." Sakura replied.

"Why? I raised you! Why are you going to them?! THEY LEFT YOU!" Akizakura yelled pointing at her real mother.

"I NEVER HAD FREEDOM! I was always your little show dog. Ugly at school, flawless at home! That's how you wanted it! I hated it! I had to beg you to let me dress how I wanted too! I want a new life!" Sakura yelled.

"And I never had rules at home! The only rule was to be horrific! I could cuss all of you out, and all I'd get was an agreement! I was never grounded, never hit, and never punished! I never lived the life a normal kid would have!" Sakura added.

"I've made my decision. Excuse me." Sakura said running up to her 'old' room. She took everything she needed, which was basically everything except the furniture. She grabbed the biggest bag she owned and stuffed everything in it. She grabbed the bag handle and her laptop bag and walked out of the room. She took one last look and closed the door. She walked down the stairs, hugged Mrs. Haruno and left without looking back.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to get this up and start Sakura's life with the Uzumakis next chapter. I'm actually looking forward to the next chapter. It should be fun. Oh, and I'm changing the genres for the story from Romance/Humor to Romance/Drama. It fits a lot better. **

**Sayonara!**


	11. Author's Note

Don't get your hopes up, this isn't another chapter

**Don't get your hopes up, this isn't another chapter. I wish I could do 3 chapters in 3 days. I'm not that good. **

**Ok, anyways, I've gotten some questions asking where Sasori went. He went back to Suna for college. If you have any questions just PM me or leave it in a review. I prefer PM because it doesn't take 1 hour to get up to me. Anything is fine. **

**Oh, and by the way, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! I need suggestions. I have the rest of this one planed out which should be around 2-3 chapters. Maybe. **

**PM me about any suggestions for the sequel, I think I'm gonna need these. Luffles you guys!**

**Sayonara!**


	12. Party Part 1

Yes, this is chapter 11

**Yes, this is chapter 11! This is my third chapter in 3 days. I'm not sure if I'll finish it today. I have a few hours before my sister steals my laptop. I really need to stand up for myself… anyways, here's the chapter!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies. I own my awesome new pair of Gucci heels. XD**

**

* * *

**Once Sakura got to the Uzumaki mansion, she unpacked her humongous bag and put everything where it belongs. She looked at the king size Temper-pedic bed and plopped onto it, letting herself sink into the comfort zones of the soft mattress. She suddenly got a craving for sherbet and walked downstairs. Sakura looked at the clock. It read: 12:13 am. She was about to walk into the kitchen when she heard voices coming from the dining room.

"I'm glad we got Sakura back in our lives." Minato said, taking a sip from his decaf Starbucks coffee.

"I know. We should be happy that Sakura came with us. Almost 16 years was long enough without her." Kushina said taking a sip of her half-caffeine decaf peppermint mocha latte. Sakura took a deep breathe and slid to the kitchen. She grabbed the tub of sherbet and the ice-cream scoop. Once she got 3 scoops, she secretly tip-toed up to her room.

Sakura ate 2 scoops and fell asleep. She woke up to the smell of fresh squeezed grapefruit juice. Sakura looked at her clock at it read 9 am. She rose from her bed a tripped over Naruto.

"What the hell, Naruto?" Sakura said getting up.

"Mmm, huh?" Naruto replied groggily, while wiping his eyes. Sakura giggled and walked out of the room.

"Good morning mom, good morning dad!" She said happily taking a glass of grapefruit juice from the glass table.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" They replied in chorus.

"Mom, are me and Sakura-chan still going to teme's party tonight?" Naruto asked taking off his walrus cap.

"Of course, you guys can stay at your Sasuke's house too, if you guys want too." Kushina replied.

"YES! Mom I love you!" Sakura yelled hugging her parents.

Sakura went up to her room. She called the girls and told them her new address; she also told them that she is related to Naruto. Hinata fainted over the phone.

**9 hours later 6:00 pm, Saturday**

The girls went to Sakura's new house and got ready.

Sakura wore a hot pink and black halter top that flowed down to her upper-mid thigh and black leggings. She wore black stiletto heels. Her hair was brushed and straightened. She wore onyx eyeliner and mascara. **(They all wore eyeliner and mascara)**

Hinata wore a purple tank top with dark blue skinny jeans. She wore purple strap heels. Her long purple hair was up in a cheer ponytail.

Temari wore a white and gray striped baggy V-neck shirt with a denim skirt. She wore white strap heels with gray accents. Her oddly colored hair was left down from her spiky ponytails.

Tenten wore a forest green spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of dark blue capris and green open-toed heels. Her hair was in one bun in the middle of her head with two green chopsticks.

When the girls walked down, Kushina welcomed them with pictures and a video camera in their faces. "You guys are sooooo cute!"

"Mom, let them go, we got a PARTAY TO GO TOO!" Naruto to the rescue! Naruto slid down the railing on his feet, and jumped off.

"Uzumaki Ichirou Naruto! What did I tell you about sliding down the rail?!" Kushina warned.

"Not to do it..."

"EXACTLY!" The girls snickered.

"Ichirou? Doesn't that mean one son?" Hinata asked. Kushina nodded. Naruto blushed. Sakura tried to keep in her laughter from seeing Naruto's lack of comfort.

"Don't laugh at him, Uzumaki Kaoru Sakura!" Sakura's eyes widened as she pouted.

"Fragrance?" Temari asked. Sakura nodded.

"Can we PLEASE stop with the secret middle names, and go to the party, PLEASE?!" Naruto begged as he pulled his mothers sleeve.

"Fine, go, go. Have fun!" She waved as the teens were walking out of the door. Once everyone was in Sakura's car, they drove off.

Sakura put in an Utada Hikaru CD and put it to 'Sakura Drops'. She started to sing along.

_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak_

_Sakura sae kaze no naka de yurete  
Yagate hana wo sakasu yo_

Sakura sang the first four lines and handed the girls the lyrics. They started to sing.

_Furidashita natsu no ame ga  
Namida no yoko wo totta su-tto_

_Omoide to DABUru eizou  
Aki no DORAMA no saihousou_**  
**

_Doushite onaji you na PANCHI  
Nando mo kuratchaun da  
_

_Soredemo mata tatakaun darou  
Sore ga inochi no fushigi  
_

_Koi wo shite subete sasage  
Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak  
_

_Sakura sae toki no naka de yurete  
Yagate hana wo sakasu yo  
_

_Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de  
Kutsu ga suriheratteku  
_

_Motto kata no chikara nuide  
Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke  
_

_Koko kara sou tookunai darou  
Mita koto mo nai keshiki  
_

_Tomaranai mune no itami kore de  
Motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo  
_

_Hitomawari shite wa modori  
Aoi sora wo zutto ketsaguri  
_

_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
Chigau koto wa kare ga saisho no good day  
_

_Sakura made kaze no naka de yurete  
Sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo  
_

_Suki de suki de doushiyou mo nai  
Sore to kore to wa kankei nai_

They girls finished the song, leaving Naruto speechless with his mouth hanging open.

"Wow, I've heard Sakura-chan sing before, and she sounds like Utada herself, and now with you guys singing with her, you guys ROCK!" Naruto held up the rock sign with both of his hands and the girls laughed. After listening to 'Passion' by Utada Hikaru, they were there. The house was flooded with wild teenagers. Shadows were seen behind the curtains of every room. Hip-hop music was blaring through the surround sound speakers.

They got out of the car and Sakura locked it. She grabbed her Vera Bradley and put it on her back. They walked into the house to see Sasuke waiting at the door. Sasuke went up to Sakura and kissed her.

"About time you got here." Sakura blushed. She looked over and saw Hinata smiling, Naruto with his mouth open, and Temari and Tenten went off to go dance. Sakura inwardly did a sigh of relief. 'I hope no one else saw that.' Sakura thought. She blinked and Sasuke was gone. She raised her eyebrows and looked around. She didn't see Sasuke anywhere. She looked at the crowd of teenagers crowding around: Punks, preps, emos, jocks, goths, sluts and well, normal people. A random guy came up to her with a glass of punch.

"Cheers!" He said as he took a drink.

"Um, yeah, cheers." Sakura said as she poured it into the plant.

"So, whats your name?" The guy asked.

"It's common courtesy to say your name first." Sakura replied, stretching her neck out to look for someone she knows.

"I'm Sai."

**

* * *

****Sai has been introduced at the end of the story! WOO! I personally think Sai needs to get an eye check. Calling Sakura ugly and Ino beautiful. Psh. The party part 2 will be put out sometime very soon.**

**Sayonara!**


	13. BIRTHDAY!

OMG

**OMG! It's another Author's Note! Ok:**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-ITS SASUKE-KUN'S BIRTHDAY! Happy..um… is it 16****th**** or 17****th**** birthday? I'm thinking its 16****th****. Dunno. PM me if you know!**

**Happy birthday Sasuke-kun!**


	14. Goodbye

* * *

This will most likely be the last chapter, I will decide by the end of the chapter

**This will most likely be the last chapter, I will decide by the end of the chapter. There will definitely be a sequel, but it might be postponed for 2 weeks to a month, because I'm gonna start a new story, most of it is planned in my head.**

**Standard Disclaimer applies. I OWNED MY TWIN AT THE BACKSTROKE!**

**

* * *

**"Hey! You! Reader-san! Read Suki-chan-sama's note at the top! It's important regarding future stories!" Naruto pointed in your face.

"DON'T SCARE THEM! GEEZ! Anyways, on with the story."

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Cheers!" He said as he took a drink._

"_Um, yeah, cheers." Sakura said as she poured it into the plant._

"_So, whats your name?" The guy asked._

"_It's common courtesy to say your name first." Sakura replied, stretching her neck out to look for someone she knows._

"_I'm Sai."_

_End recap_

"Sai, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Sakura. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go…find someone." Sakura said quickly walking to find someone. She didn't find anyone, so she sat on the red velvet carpeted stairs. She saw a mess of spike black hair and onyx eyes. She pushed herself up from the stairs and walked over. The closer she got, she saw half-spiked-half-straight light red hair about 4 inches from his hair. She pushed past a muscular dude hoping her vision was acting up. She looked up and saw the 'couple' kissing. Both kissing each other. Sakura's heart shattered. She walked up to Karin and yanked her off. From the sudden impact, Karin did a 180 and smacked Sakura. Karin took her hands up to her face and cupped her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry-She noticed it was Sakura-actually, I'm so not." Karin fake-smiled. Sakura's eyes squinted in anger.

"Karin, stop talking to me like that. I did absolutely NOTHING to you. Just because no one but Sasuke apparently will give you the time of the day, you go and steal MY boyfriend?" Sakura giggled. "I pity you Karin, in fact, I'm gonna throw you a pity party. Ha, you have NO real friends, your so-called 'friends' crush on the same guy as you, a guy who's taken, nonetheless. My friends stick by me; I guess my ex-boyfriend isn't by my side anymore." Sakura put emphasis on 'ex'. She left the living room in tears. Sasuke was about to go after her, but a manicured hand stopped him.

"You don't need her, you have me." Karin said smirking. She grabbed his chin and kissed him. Sasuke didn't kiss her back. He just stood there taking in the two-letter word Sakura said.

_Ex._

_Ex._

_Ex._

He couldn't believe it.

_**With Sakura**_

She ran throughout the house looking for her brother and friends. She found them talking by the pool table. They noticed Sakura's expression and got worried.

"I'm leaving." She said grabbing their hands and walking to the car. They rode home in silence. Once Sakura and Naruto got home, it was 3 am. They walked up to their rooms and fell asleep. At least Naruto did. Sakura was up on her computer.

She got onto Microsoft Word and began typing.

_Dear whoever finds this,_

_Boys.Suck. Why do guys have the want and need to break vulnerable hearts? Why can't the guys have the sensitive hearts? If they did, I'd crush his like he did mine. Girls are a privilege, not a right. Guys take girls for granted, expecting another one to come and fill the hole. If I could, I'd switch it. _

_Girls Rule Forever. Never let a guy control your life._

_--Sakura—_

She saved it and closed her laptop. She drifted off into a land where girls destroyed guys' hearts, instead of vice-versa.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning with Kushina in her face.

"Saku-chan, I thought you were staying at Sasuke-kun's last night. Naruto's in his bed too. What happened?"

"Break-up happened." Sakura sighed.

"Oh, sweetie…-Kushina hugged Sakura-then you might be semi-happy with the news I have." Sakura stared at her.

"Your father got a new job in the Star Village. We are moving there tomorrow." When she finished the sentence, Sakura was out the house door to go tell her friends. She told her friends and they swore they didn't have any tears left.

**The next day**

"Flight 873 to the Star Village is now boarding. Flight 873 to the Star Village is now boarding." The intercom repeated. They got onto the plane with their stuff hauled into cargo. Sakura found her seat and took out her phone. She typed Sasuke's number into the text screen and wrote:

_Goodbye Sasuke_

_You have something of mine, but you can keep it._

_My heart_

The plane took off.

**

* * *

****THAT'S A WRAP! Sorry for the uber short chapter…Again. I will have better quality chapter. I promise. I bet you guys hate me for ending it like that. Make sure you click Author Alert, so you know when the sequel will be out. I am going to start a new story. Look for that one soon too!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
